


Satiation.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Demonus, F/M, Lap Sex, Library Sex, Light Masochism, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Satan, Belphie and Sophie are caught in Lucifer's library.Sophie is told to stay behind.Lucifer starts to register her masochistic streak.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	1. Spirit of Inquiry.

“’There’s nothing I _wouldn’t_ let you do to me’…? ‘Actually, there’s so much I wish you WOULD do to me, if only’…?”

My blood froze where I stood as I heard the booming voice of Lucifer permeate throughout the library. Prior to the firstborn finding us, the two Avatars of Idiocy – AKA Satan and Belphie – were openly mocking their older brother in his study. My hapless ass was careened into the Formerly Anti-Lucifer League, which escalated when _they_ decided they wanted to play a prank on him.

My protests went purposefully unheard, only invigorating the two brothers as they ridiculed Lucifer’s relationship with Diavolo. I could not help the steamy thoughts going on in my head – picturing the two most high-powered demons I’ve come across, fucking each-other and sucking each-other off – I quickly blocked those thoughts out, thankful none of the demons could read my mind.

“Well then, how about I _cut you to pieces, boil you, grill you, and devour your flesh_ …?” The Avatar of Pride strutted into the room, his face as cross as his arms. “ ** _What do you say?”_**

Satan let out a perturbed gasp, followed by an exclamation of disbelief from Belphie. I backed away, yet my attempt at an escape was cut short by a snatch of Lucifer’s blanketed hand to my elbow.

“What are you three doing sneaking around inside my library?” He interrogated before glowering down at me, “I might expect this of Satan and Belphegor, but _Sophie_ , you too?” His grip on my elbow tightened with his words.

“I’m sorry,” I spoke in a whisper. Debating was impotent with him – he _never_ listened to anyone but himself or the damn Demon Prince.

“Do you really think I’m so compassionate, that a simple apology will earn you my forgiveness?” I was scorned by him, his other hand now clasped around my shoulder. “Obviously, you three are plotting some sort of lame prank at my expense. Come with me. I’m going to give you a **stern** good talking-to.”

I shot Satan and Belphie a look of daggers as I began dragging my feet to the door.

“ **Actually,** ” Lucifer’s hold on my elbow and shoulder ceased my movements, “Satan and Belphegor, you will report to my room and wait for me. I’m going to have a talk with Sophie **right _now_**.”

Belphie and Satan mused about it feeling like old times, throwing some “ooooo”’s my way. Once the door was shut behind them, I faced my metaphorical quietus of being trapped with the Devil.

 _Literatim_.

I twisted my head to look at said devil, black eyes focused on mine. I mildly flailed in his hands momentarily before I was released. The mighty firstborn crossed the room to sit at his desk – not before removing his cape and draping it on a nearby hanger – and beckoned me over with a graceful gesture.

I treaded softly over to his desk, careful not to look at him again.

“Guilty by association,” He discoursed as he pulled out the Demonus from his drawer – surprise, surprise, he had it hexed – and opened the bottle with ease. “It seems that’s been your vice for as long as you've been down here,” he backed up in his chair a little, parting his legs open as invitation. “I know you don’t _mean_ to comply with the things my idiot brothers drag you into, but,” he tapped his thigh three times.

I walked to Lucifer with haste and settled on his lap, my thighs on either side of him. I stayed aware of my eyes avoiding his, pleading internally he wouldn’t coax me into looking at him directly.

It would set off the heat I already felt in my entire being even _further_.

“...I can’t determine if it really _is_ bad timing,” he tilted me back so he could look at me, “or if you _yearn_ for me to punish you.” He took a swig of his Demonus, not swallowing; he pulled my head to his and crushed his lips to mine, the liquor transferring into my mouth. I swallowed obediently, the liquid burning down my throat. A tiny moan left me, inspiring a knowing smugness to his lips.

I huffed out my irritation with him, my arms crossed in front of him. I did my upmost to spurn the wetness developing in my panties. “Bad timing,” I talked under my breath, distrustful of raising my voice to an extent.

“Curious,” Luci chuckled and leaned down to grab a cup from another drawer, “you’ll thoroughly enjoy this punishment, dear one.” He poured more Demonus into the cup and handed it to me.

“Why are you making me drink this on your lap?” I frowned, puzzled as I scrutinized the cup. He retorted with another chuckle of his and tilted the cup to my lips. I went along with it, the liquor strong but tasty as I took a bigger sip. With ease, his free hand (after peeling off his glove, of course) slithered under my skirt. He pushed my panties to the side and slid his middle finger up and down my protruding lips, my clit blown-up even then.

Concurrently, my body completely burned with an exhilaration I’d never felt before – primarily at my hips and below. My gaze flickered to Lucifer’s, alarm plain on my visage.

“Don’t fret,” he moved to my neck and set assuring kisses along my flesh, “it’s a provisional aphrodisiac, darling. You will warm my cock until it wears off.”

I couldn’t construct anymore sentences. The aphrodisiac heightened every touch, every kiss and all activity around me. I reached down and unfastened his buckle, his crotch heated. I drew out his cock from his briefs, my mouth salivating with appetite. I presumed this was my punishment, which eased my worries until—

“By the way,” he lightly smacked my hands away from him, “it doesn’t wear off for another two hours,” he secured my hips in his hands and hauled me up a little. I almost sobbed from how fucking good his mere touch was making me react; also, from how badly I needed his cock in me.

Once I was descended onto his cock, I reached seventh heaven. I mewled piercingly, my hands shaking as I clung to Luci for dear life.

“ ** _You are not to cum until then. Drink your drink_**.”


	2. Infiltrators.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Luci are alone in his study.
> 
> Visitors try to interrupt them.
> 
> They failed.

“Luci, _pleeeeease_ ,” I pressed, my cunt filled to a closely minacious extent. Not long after the aphrodisiac kicked in, Lucifer cruelly morphed into his demonic exterior. The stimulant cascaded throughout my entire body—it also assisted in bedewing my sex to attune his cock.

As I’ve mentioned in another tryst of mine, demon cocks are **colossal**.

My knuckles turned white as I ineffectively attempted to move in his lap. I whimpered and wrenched his hair in my fisted hands, my nipples at the mercy of his mouth. The small chains dangling from each nipple endured plucks, nibbles and his tongue for what felt like an eternity. The slurping sounds uttered from his mouth only heightened the sensations throughout my body.

“I need to cum, I’m g—”

“That’s too bad,” Lucifer sneered, one arm locked around my waist, “now behave.” His free hand was occupied with applying brisk yet rapid slaps to the side of my thigh. It was primarily when I moved; he would let out a growl and smack my skin. Conversely, he also did it even when I stilled. Any form of justification, complaint or exasperation gained me multiple licks on my skin – along with a firmer bite to whichever nipple he toyed with.

In spite of his composed stature, I could feel his hips tremble to a degree under my thighs. I could feel his convulsions unravel at an imperceptible pace, the spasms of his cock against my walls.

“My masochistic human,” he mused, lips on my skin, “relishing in discipline like a good girl.” The firstborn demon raised his head and leaned back to look at me, “Tell me, Sophie,” the Avatar of Pride persisted, “how much do you adore my disciplinary implementations?” he smiled coquettishly. His hand relocated to my mid back and gave it tender kneads, which oddly supported me in my tolerance of his sheer size.

I clenched my jaw and shook my head, my forehead adjacent to his. “I don’t,” I fibbed, my eyes fluttered shut. He exhaled an uninhibited chuckle; a scarce occasion for him.

 _Damn you, Demonus_.

“I don’t tolerate liars, Sophie,” both of Lucifer’s talon-adorned hands enveloped my tits, gifting my neglected buds with simple flicks. “You’re lucky you keep my cock so warm, beloved. Or I would have thrown you to Cerberus by now.”

I huffed and made another effort to stir in his lap; but was faced with another nip to my erect nipple.

“You wouldn’t,” I challenged, a series of moans and whines bursting out of my mouth as a result of his touches. A few murmurs of approval danced off his lips when he kept my chest close to his, his own self-control wavering.

“I have a few more reports to file for Diavolo,” his arm locked around my waist again, “and **you will continue to keep my cock warm**. **Understood**?”

My frustration seeped out through minute jerks of my hips. My breath felt forced when I perceived the inevitability of this difficult endeavor.

He rested his chin on my shoulder to see his desk. His wings stroked my sides and shoulders, the warmth triggering goosebumps all over my flesh. I cuddled up to him and dabbed his neck with zealous kisses, with the intent of getting him to crack first.

“You underestimate my restraint,” he commented, “don’t push me, **precious.** ” His words, however, were denounced by the escalating pumps from his hips. “There will be increased repercussion if you don’t stop.” Lucifer’s voice deepened with displeasure.

“I can’t fucking last thi—”

 ** _THWACK_**.

“ _Keep it up, and you won’t cum at **all** tonight, Sophie,”_ Luci snapped in my ear, the sting of his swats searing my leg. My pussy tightened from the adrenaline of the impact, stirring a shaky sigh from the demon entrapping me as he began his paperwork. His remarks were supposed to keep me _from_ cumming, but they only proved to send another shiver throughout me.

“ **YoU wOn’T cUm At AlL tOnIgHt, SoPhIe** ,” I heard outside the door before it burst open.

In poured all the demon brothers—I was filled with gratitude for Lucifer’s wings shielding me.

“OI!” Mammon shouted, one hand balled into a fist, “who gave you the right to even touch the human, huh!?” He put his hands on his hips, “Not that I would even _wanna_ touch a lowly human…”

“He did us all dirty, WTF,” Leviathan sent out a HellTweet after snapping a photo of us, “#whatkindapunishmentisthis!?”

“Indeed. **Despicable** ,” Satan conceded.

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, “Soph was supposed to warm _my_ cock tonight!” I hid my face in Lucifer’s neck, my face blazing from the mortification. “You owe me _bigtime_ , sweetie.”

His statement was discontinued by a whack to his head by Mammon. “Stop talkin’ bullshit!” He yelled, “none of you’s is gonna lay a hand on her!”

Lucifer’s wings were rigid around me; yep, he was pissed.

“ ** _Why are you all here_**?” He demanded, his arms safeguarding my waist.

“Belphegor and I were wondering why you had her stay instead of walking with us,” Satan shrugged, “so, we stayed outside the door to make sure you wouldn’t kill her. We heard some…peculiar noises inside. I texted the others to warn them of what was going on, and…” he trailed off, proud of himself for causing a damn scene.

Belphie yawned and rested his head on Beel’s shoulder, “I had a feeling he was doing something like this,” he closed his eyes. They opened when his twin’s stomach rumbled, which caused me to giggle against Luci’s skin.

“I’m hungry,” he sighed, his eyes averting themselves from us. His hand was strategically placed over his crotch, from what Asmo told me later on.

I gathered enough courage to finally speak, “Everyone get out,” I spoke in a quiet but audible tone, “or I will enable my pacts. With all of you.”

“Let them stay,” Lucifer unexpectedly spoke up, “I will show them they can’t fuck you like _I_ can.” Once he said this, his wings retracted to behind his back. Somehow, he turned me around while keeping me on his cock – my entire front was now windswept to all the Avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins.

“Luci, n—”

“It’s alright, my dear,” he reassured me with a kiss below my ear, “you’re stunning.” He seized both sides of my hips and elevated me, his tip barely in me. My breathed hitched when he thrust back into me, the stretch not painful from accommodating him prior. Mammon’s cheeks were reddened, his eyes threatening to bulge out of his head. He started towards the desk, his hands reaching out to me.

“ _StupidMammon, st-stop_!” I enabled my pact with him to stop him where he stood. None of the other brothers even _attempted_ to come to me, seeing the consequences and how it impacted their idiot brother.

The brothers all watched in shock as their oldest brother continued fucking me. Mammon struggled against the bindings of the pact. Leviathan’s mouth hung open as he shifted into his demon self; his tail was covering his front. Satan’s pupils were dilated, fixated on the way his eldest brother’s cock slid in and out of my heat. Asmodeus remained on the desk, not bothering to hide his hardon as Luci and I neared our climaxes. His cheeks reddened as I felt his power enhance our experience.

Beel and Belphie palmed their crotches at the same time, red decorating both their faces. For a fleeting moment, in the heights of my orgasm, I locked eyes with Beel. I smiled shakily and gave him a wink before my eyes slammed shut once more.

“Cum only for me, beloved,” Lucifer rasped in my ear. His hand trailed my boob and grabbed it harshly, his hips stuttering as I felt him release into my cunt. I shuddered and came on his cock and lap, my whole being now limp in his arms. My consciousness faded away, arguing voices around me muffled as I floated into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to one of the Dark Fics?
> 
> nOoOoOoOo....Ψ(￣∀￣)Ψ


End file.
